Beauty of the prankster’s soul
by SorryTheUsernamesTaken
Summary: “Walking through the graveyard, he felt someone watching him.” After fred’s funeral, George has an encounter with someone that leads to him finding his brother’s most protected secret. Post deathly hallows. Lot of angst. Death.


The lights were off, the sky was dark and there was no sound on the usually busy and noisy street. It seemed as thought the world was mourning the deaths of all those who died in the battle of Hogwarts . None of them deserved to die, especially one Fred Weasley. All deaths were painful and everyone was hurt, but Fred Weasley's death had done the unimaginable, separated the Weasley twins.

His funeral had been held earlier that day. It was the most terrible moment in George Weasley's life. Losing his ear seemed like a party compared to that. His twin, the only person he couldn't have imagined losing, was dead and he had to speak about how much he meant to him when he couldn't even speak a word without remembering him.

After the funeral, they buried his body. The grave had the wordings, ' _And the beauty of the soul revealed._ ' No one had thought that Fred could have such a serious quote on his grave. Everyone expected him to have something funny, everyone except George. A day and half before the battle of Hogwarts, they had been talking about the golden trio, when Fred had brought out the topic.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

"Hey George, how long do you think will the war last, now that the trio is back from wherever they had gone?" asked Fred.

George looked up from his book and said," I don't know Fred. I just hope it is over soon, and no one dies."

Both of them knew that it wasn't possible but their hearts still hoped.

"By the way, if I die, I want the words ' _And the beauty of the soul revealed'_ on my grave," Fred said, breaking the silence that had fallen upon them.

"It's no good telling me. You should tell either mom or Ginny. They'll remember it."

"Why so?"

"Because I would probably die before you do or will die saving you. So I won't be there to tell anyone what you want on your grave." George paused and then continued," And why do you want these words on your grave? I thought your grave would have had something like,

 ** _FRED WEASLEY_**

 ** _1st April 1978, 12:05am- 1st April 2078, 12:00am_**

 ** _'Poof, bitches!'"_**

Fred didn't say anything. A solemn look had fallen upon his face. It was the worst thing George had ever seen. For he was the one who became sad at times and even cried, not Fred.

"George, don't forget the pact," Fred finally said, with a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

Oh, the pact! The pact they had made when they weren't even 3 years old. Not liking that no one could differentiate between him and Fred, George had decided to cut all his hair off. On seeing his bald head, Molly had gotten very angry at him, thinking that it was one of his pranks.

When George saw Fred, he thought that his brother would make fun of him but Fred told him something that made the twins closer than ever. Later that night, they made a very official looking document and signed a pact which said,

 ** _'Because George Weasley wants to look different than his twin, once they are all grown up, Fred Weasley will go away and leave so that there is no one like George. This will happen only on the condition that George does nothing to look different than Fred, ever._**

 ** _SIGNED,_**

 ** _Fred Weasley_**

 ** _George Weasley_**

" Don't remind me. I can't believe I was so stupid as to even think of being without you," George said. He didn't like to be reminded of the Pact anytime.

"You have already half broken it by getting your ear cut off and joking about it. Now it's my turn," Fred said, getting up from the chair to go on his bed to sleep.

"Don't be silly. The pact's stupid and you won't do anything," George almost shouted, thinking about how stupid his 3 year old self had been.

That night, the twins cried and slept on the same bed, as they had done almost 17 years ago.

 ** _END OF FLASHBACK_**

George had never thought that Fred's death would have been his way of completing the pact. He just thought how stupid he had been to make that pact, when they could have made a pact to never leave each other.

He was in the graveyard that night. George found graveyards to be creepy. They have a deadly feeling around them, like they aren't meant for the living. They are silent and scary and plain creepy. Though that night, he found it to be somewhat less scary. Not because he had seen Voldemort or even fought death eaters, but because he was welcoming death to come and take him. He couldn't be without Fred.

Walking through the graveyard, he felt someone watching him. He looked around but all he could see were graves, trees and broken twigs. He was checking his pocket for his wand, which, dang it, he had left at home, when he heard a twig snap behind him and turned around.

There was a tall black hooded figure standing in front of him. George shrieked. That was the first time he had said anything after the funeral. The figure had an axe in its hand and the axe was dripping blood. When he looked down to see the drops of blood fall on the ground, he cursed, "bloody hell," and ran from there. The figure was floating. It had no feet and George could see and feel that it was not with the help of magic.

He had no idea where he was going. He just ran, with a feeling that the hooded figure was following him. "It had to be him, not you," it kept saying. George hid behind the graves, the trees and the broken fountain, but it kept following him.

Suddenly he saw people rising from the grave. He wasn't sure if it were his imagination or a ploy of the remaining death eaters, but the spirits/ghosts kept saying, "It should have been you, not him. He died, when you should have." They were doing a peculiar dance of the tunes of death while saying so, which creeped him out even more. Though he might have never admitted it, ghosts scared him. At Hogwarts, only the presence of Fred had kept him from screaming like a girl every time nearly headless Nick showed why he was called so.

He reached his twins' grave and stopped there. The ' _And the beauty of the soul revealed'_ stared back at him. Was it true? Did Fred have to die in vain just to complete the pact? Was he meant to die and not Fred?

Then something struck. Maybe Fred knew that George was going to die and exchanged his life to save his? Was that the reason he became sad towards the end and kept talking about death and his grave? The actual beauty of his twins' soul was revealed to him at that moment.

While he was pondering over it, the black hooded figure came towards him. While George was scared, he didn't want to run away any more.

The ghosts/spirits had stopped dancing as if anticipating the outcome of their encounter.

"Who are you?" he asked the figure,having a faint idea of what it was.

"You promised me, not him," George heard a voice coming from his brothers' grave. The hooded figure raised his axe as if it was going to strike his head and said, in a raspy voice, which most probably hadn't been used in a long time, " **I'm death."**

 **A/n- Hey all of you. I posted a one-shot. It's weird because I never do that, or never have done that before. I know, I have got both my stories pending but I have my finals from next week and I'm dead tired studying for it. They aren't abandoned. I repeat, THEY AREN'T ABANDONED. I'm going to post the next chapter in April, promise.**

 **Anyways, I hope you liked this one-shot. It's angsty, I know. And not really my style but I posted it just to give you something to read while I'm studying for my finals. Also the pact must seem to be very weird to you but I actually have a friend who has a similar pact with his twin sister.**

 **Until next time**

 **Lots of love_️**

 **SorryTheUsernamesTaken ️**


End file.
